A lost warriors return
by beth009
Summary: The city of light has fallen, but the fate of the world is still hanging on the edge. However, there is only one thing on Clarke's mind, Lexa. Echo has taken over and Clarke's people are not safe. On a mission to find Roan, who has disappeared. Octavia and Clarke are captured by a new clan. The medicine man. In order to be freed. Octavia must beat his warrior. Clexa
1. chapter 1

As Clarke sits and looks out over the world that she now knows is doomed, she feels the hollow victory of defeating A.L.I.E and destroying the city of light. She wonders if she made the right choice, feeling as though she may have once again condemned her people to a death sentence.

Abby watches her daughter and can see the pain in her face, in her eyes she is still her little girl and right now she would do anything to take her pain away. The moment Clarke came back from the city of light, Abby could sense there was something more, something Clarke was too afraid to say. She finishes patching up the grounders wounds and makes her way to her daughter. Placing her hand gently on Clarkes shoulder she says, her voice quiet and soft,

"What is it Clarke? I know something more happened while you were in the city of light. Talk to me, please?" Clarke avoids her mother's eyes as she tries to control the emotion in her voice,

"I saw Lexa in the city of light mum, she saved me." Abby feels the tears swelling in her eyes, her baby has lost so much at such a young age and still she is strong. She tries to find the right words to comfort Clarke,

"It makes sense you saw Lexa there Clarke, when you took the flame it connected you to her. That's how these things work. Part of Lexa was still in the flame, still in the mainframe." Clarke looks at her mum with hurt and fury in her eyes,

"It was Lexa mum, not some leftover computer programme. I felt her." Abby bites her lip, knowing she cannot take away this pain, she looks out over the bodies of the men and woman who fell from the tower when the kill switch was pulled. She turns to Clarke and wipes the tears from her child's cheeks, Clarke looks to her mother, feeling like a broken child she says, her voice weak,

"I love her mum." Abby pulls Clarke to her and kisses her on the fore head before putting her arms around her, feeling Clarke lean into her and let go, she whispers,

"I know you do sweetheart."

Clarke could feel herself letting all her strength out, tears flood her face as she feels her mother's strong arms around her. She needs this moment, everything that's weighing on her heart seeps out now in her tears. She can still feel Lexa's kiss and so desperately wants to be looking into her beautiful green eyes again and holding her close. With everything she was told in the city of light, she can only focus on one thing right now. Lexa, and how much she aches for her.


	2. Chapter 2 Please don't give up

Chapter 2: Please don't give up.

Clarke pulls away from her mother's embrace as the door to the throne room is filled with ice nation warriors. She sees Echo, a look of hate etched across her face as she shouts,

"Skaikru did this!" she looks directly at Clarke and spits the words,

"You did this! Bringer of death!" Clarke moves towards her, a look of leadership and strength has returned to her face as she says,

"We saved you!"

The second the words leave Clarke's lips Echo grabs her and pushes her towards the edge of the balcony. The ice nation warriors hold back Skaikru as Echo forces Clarke to look down at the people scattered on the ground, blood stains cover the once lively market place, as cries of pain and anguish make Clarke close her eyes tightly. Echo whispers into Clarke's ear, her vicious tone forcing Clarke's eyes open again,

"I will destroy you!" she yanks Clarke backwards into the room. Clarke crashes to the floor and Abby goes to her, Clarke remains on the ground as Echo walks back into the room. Looking around at all before her she says,

"Roan our king has gone. I am the commander of our army. You are all my subjects." Echo walks to Clarke and pushes her back to the floor with her foot, as Clarke stumbles and succumbs Echo says,

"Skaikru must not leave!" she looks around at her army and shouts,

"Take them!"

Sitting in the cell Clarke thinks about Lexa and their final kiss. She breaths out slowly and closes her eyes. Bellamy's voice invades her thoughts as he says,

"None of this is your fault Clarke."

She looks at him before smiling a little, he always tries to reassure her, but this time she doesn't want reassurance. She wants it all to end, she wants some happiness. Finally she says,

"Yes it is. Echo is right. I am the bringer of death. Wells, Finn ." She breathes in heavily before saying,

"Lexa. I ended all of their lives Bellamy." He watches her and notices she can't even look at him. In fact, she hasn't looked at anyone since returning from the city of light. He pushes her more,

"You've always done what's best for our people Clarke. We all have ghosts to deal with. But you've saved us." She scoff before saying,

"I've condemned us all to death." Bellamy looks confused as Clarke continues, letting everything flood out, hoping to release some of the pain and guilt,

"Earth is dying. In six months radiation will cover ninety-six percent of this world. We will all burn, I made that choice for all of us when I pulled that kill switch. I have brought death to us all." Bellamy sits back and breathes out. The other people in the cell sit silently as they take in what Clarke has just said. A few seconds pass before Bellamy says,

"You made the right choice Clarke, the only choice. Now we must stand together and find a way to stop this..." Clarke cuts in, angry and tired,

"We can't fight this Bellamy, there is nothing we can do. I destroyed the only peace humanity would see when I destroyed the city of light. It's over. I'm done." Bellamy shakes his head before saying,

"It's not over Clarke. There's always another way, you've shown me that. Please don't give up."


	3. Chapter 3: The search begins

Chapter 3: The search begins.

Clarke turns away from Bellamy, unable to look him in the eyes, especially while he once again is standing defiant against the demise of his people. She knows that they can't give up, but, she also knows that there is nothing they can do to prevent what is coming. She can feel Bellamy's eyes still on her and hears the intake of breath, but before he can speak again one of the ice nation guards falls with a groan and the other is taken out by a sword through the heart. Clarke turns to see Indra standing on the other side of the bars, she looks at Clarke and says, hushed, yet hastily,

"We must leave. Now!" With that she breaks the lock on the cell and looks behind her, Octavia walks in and says,

"All clear for now, but we won't have long. We need to move."

Indra enters the cell and begins releasing the prisoners, she bends down to release Clarke while saying,

"We need to find Roan. Echo will kill all Skaikru. He will help bring peace." Clarke shakes her head and rubs her wrists as she says,

"Roan is dead Indra. We need to leave, let Echo have the throne. It won't matter soon anyway."

Indra looks confused and Octavia interrupts saying,

"No Clarke, Roan was taken. We need to find him." Clarke breathes in deeply as she thinks about all she knows, she can't shake the feeling that something more is happening, her instincts tell her to once again save her people, but, she is afraid that whatever she does, may end lives. Her heart aches as she thinks of the lives that have already ended and she can't bear the thought of being the reason for more bloodshed. Marcus interjects,

"Clarke, we need to go!"

Bellamy walks towards Octavia who looks straight through him as she tells Clarke to get up. Clarke gets to her feet and they all follow Indra as she leads them towards the tunnels. As they turn the corner they hear shouts coming from the cells. Octavia looks to Indra who grabs Clarke and says,

"You are marked for death; your death will be their vengeance. Leave now through the tunnels." As she finishes, the guards fill the tunnels, swords drawn they ready themselves to take Skaikru down once and for all. Indra looks to Octavia and says,

"Go! Now!" Octavia grabs Clarkes arm and pulls her forwards to the tunnel as the rest of Skaikru get ready to fight, Clarke fights but Octavia pushes her into the tunnel as Bellamy cover it up, he looks at Clarke and then at Octavia, Clarke wonders if this will be the last time she ever sees him.

Clarke pushes against Octavia who pulls out her sword and holds it up to Clarke before stating,

"Don't Clarke! We need to get moving if we're going to make it out of here before…" Clarke interrupts,

"Before all of our friends die?" Octavia lowers her sword and considers Clarke's eyes, she's sees defeat, something she has never seen before. Swallowing hard she says,

"Clarke, I know you want to give up, I know you're hurting and you just want to be happy. Believe me, I know how you feel. But you have to suck it up. We need you to be the leader you have become. We need you to be Wanheda!" Clarke closes her eyes before nodding her head and turning into the tunnel. One final mission to keep the peace on this dying earth she thinks as she leads Octavia through the tunnels.


	4. Chapter 4 A new enemy

Chapter 4: A new enemy.

Sitting on a broken tree trunk Clarke sighs heavily before drinking the last drop of water. She leans back and let's the sun's heat warm her face. Octavia stands and watches. The two girls have barely spoken since leaving Polis two days ago. As they ran through the tunnels they could hear the fighting, and, as they walked through the woods and scrambled through rivers, neither spoke about what was one both of their minds. Did any of their friends survive?

Octavia looks around before saying,

"We need to keep moving." Clarke smiles sarcastically before throwing her hands in there air and saying,

"Where Octavia? Any track of Roan disappeared half a day ago. Right now we're just guessing." Octavia rolls her eyes at Clarke's attitude and swallows hard before saying,

"What's happened to you Clarke? You used to be the one driving these missions. You used to care about what happen to your people."

Clarke picks some bark off the tree and throws it before getting to her feet and challenging Octavia,

"And look where that's got us Octavia! We have spent every second since the moment we stepped foot on the ground fighting for our lives."

Octavia interrupts,

"Not every second Clarke." Octavia turns away, thinking of Lincoln, her heart aches and anger burns inside her. Clarke closes her eyes for a second before saying,

"We need a plan. We don't even know who took Roan." Octavia smiles and walks past Clarke, sitting on the tree trunk she says,

"We keep heading in the direction Indra told me. She knows these lands. There are villages and hold ups all over the place. We stay unseen and get information when we can." Clarke nods her head and holds out her hand to help Octavia to her feet,

"We need to do this fast." As they step forwards Octavia suddenly pulls out her sword and swings round just as a fist drills into her face. Clarke goes for her gun, but is knocked off her feet before she can even touch it. She hits the ground, reeling from the blow she tries to make out who hit her, but before she can, she is met with a hard boot to the face and everything goes black.

Clarke stirs when she feels the cool, wet cloth dabbing against her forehead, she winches when she feels the water seep into a cut on her forehead. It takes her a moment before she remembers what happened. Jerking up she pushes her nurse away before looking around the room. It's dull, with only small flickers of candlelit revealing it. She goes to get out of her bed but is pushed gently back down by the women tending to her. Through a banging head she says,

"Where am I? Where's Octavia?" she gets no answers as the woman continues to tend to her. Annoyed and in pain Clarke rises once again but before she can get out of the bed a voice stops her,

"You must rest Wanheda." The man's voice is gentle but holds a threat behind it. Clarke continues to get up and this time the man walks to her. Holding her with his rough hands, Clarke looks at his scarred, old face. His greying beard covering his dry lips. She looks to his eyes and almost finds a kind of comfort in the deep blue of them. She stumbles a little and he tightens his grip before guiding her to the bed. She sits and he backs away before saying, his voice gentle, more gentle than she expected,

"Your friend is safe, she is being tended to by another nurse." Clarke looks to the woman who had been attending her, she is young and frail, but she also seems peaceful. The man continues,

"My master will see you now." Clarke tries to protest but is dragged to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5 The medicine man

Chapter 5.

The medicine man.

As she is being dragged through the dark and dingy corridor, she gets glimpses inside the small rooms leading off it. The rooms are filled with nurses attending various sick people, some old and some young. Clarke notices that the nurses have no equipment, they tend to their patients with a smile and seem to be calming them by giving them some kind of medicine. The patients drink the medicine and then the nurses seem to perform a chant of some kind. Clarke managers to break away from the strong grip of the warrior forcing her his way. She stands in the door way for a moment and watches as a nurse tends to a small child. The little boy can barely open his eyes as the nurse helps him swallow the drug. Clarke feels the man grip her tightly once again and she goes to say something but is cut off as he says, his gentleness gone,

"You will find out in time, now stop struggling and move." He pushes her forward and she stumbles slightly before regaining her ground, giving him the look of death, she moves forward, still too weak to try and fight. As they navigate the corner the man suddenly walks in front of her and puts his arm out, she walks into it and comes to a halt before him. Annoyed at being treated so dis respectfully Clarke says,

"You know you could just ask me to stop." The man snarls a little before shouting, his voice booming off the walls in an immense echo,

"Open."

The double doors in front of them open with a loud creak, and Clarke steps back a little, unsure of what may be in the room. Blinding lights cause her to shield her eyes with her forearm as she steps back some more, trying to get a clearer view. As her eyes adjust and shapes start to take shape, she sees a large, grand room. Candles and fire torches fill the walls and make it seem relaxing and inviting. She hesitates but is pushed forward once again. Entering the room, she is met with a soft voice, powerful enough to fill the vast space,

"Engron, please treat our guest with a little more respect." The giant next to Clarke takes a knee and bows his head. After a moment, he reaches up and his big hand tugs Clarke to the ground, forcing her to bend the knee to the voice of a person she is yet to see. She pushes Engron's hand away and stands quickly, moving away from him. She is met with four spear ends pointed at her throat. Looking around at her captures, she cannot see their faces as they are covered in animal masks. She stops still and says,

"If am your guest, then why do you treat me as a prisoner?"

She stands firm as the spears dig a little into her skin. She looks towards the voice as she hears movement and slowly a human shape forms in front of her, shrouded by the overpowering light behind. Clarke squints to try and make out the features. The voice once again says softly,

"My people are protective of me and your reputation is already that of legends. We must be safe and sure of your intention here."

The spears continue to act as a warning, any sudden movements and Clarke knows they will react by taking her down. She relents and moves back slightly, releasing the pressure. The guards move backwards but keep their spears trained on her as their master finally comes into full view. Clarke breaths out, a small sigh of relief as she is faced with an old man, she was expecting something the stature of a God and as she looks to him, she feels less intimidated. In fact, for the first time since the city of light fell, she feels strong again. She steps forward only to be met by the raising of the spears again, he speaks once more, holding his hand in the air and waving his protectors away he says,

"Leave us." Engron gets to his feet and opens his mouth to protest, however, one look stops him and he bows as he leaves, taking everyone with him. The old man gestures to Clarke with his right hand saying,

"Walk with me." Clarke moves forward and steps in line with him, he continues,

"My name is Alyon, I am the medicine man. We have been tracking you for the past day, but we have heard the stories since you fell from the heavens." Clarke stops, frustrated she says,

"What do you want from me, medicine man?" He stops and turns to face her, his bright blue eyes younger than his appearance. He smiles at her, but she senses the malice behind it. He nods a little and then softly says,

"I want you to join us here, under my protection. Help me heal these people." Clarke shakes her head and says,

"I can't do that. I need to leave. Where is Octavia?" Alyon looks straight into her eyes and Clarke feels a chill. He smiles that smile once again and Clarke knows she is trapped at the mercy of this man and his warriors. He turns and walks back towards his throne as he says,

"You can leave Clarke." Clarke steps forward as the old man sits back on his throne and says slowly,

"If your warrior defeats mine, you may leave. But, if my warrior defeats yours, you will stay."


	6. Chapter 6 Fight!

Chapter 6.

Fight!

As Clarke makes her way through the tunnel, into the broken and shabby fighting arena, she looks around. Guards are posted everywhere, there is no way to escape without weapons and a miracle. She searches for a glimpse of Octavia, but knows they must be keeping her underground until it begins. Clarke feels her stomach tighten, she knows the medicine man would never have suggested this if he wasn't confident that his warrior would win. She feels useless and scared. He appears before her to the roar of the crowd. She looks to him and he indicates for her to take the seat close to him. She is pushed up the stairs and stands waiting, looking around, desperate for escape.

A man enters the arena and the crowd hushes as he announces the warrior. From behind him a mass of muscle and aggression bursts into the ring. Clarke stands in protest as the medicine man gives her a smug look. She swallows hard as his opponent, her friend, is brought into the arena. The announcer shouts,

"To the death!" the crowd cheer as Octavia is thrown to the dusty ground and a sword is thrown at her feet. Octavia looks around and her eyes meet Clarkes. The fear and desperation penetrate Clarke, she tries to move but is held back by the guards as the medicine man shouts,

"Fight!"

Octavia grabs the sword and scrambles backwards, barely getting to her feet as the man mountain lurches towards her, his axe ready to strike. Red dust envelops the arena as they circle one another, Octavia tries to remember the training Indra has given her as she searches for some sort of weakness in the mass standing before her. She glances down and notices that he has a scar on his left knee and seems to be laboured on it. If she can get close enough then this is the area she will focus on. The warrior plunges his axe towards her and she bend backwards to avoid it, only to be met by a huge fist to the face. She crashes to the ground, dust rushes into her eyes as she rolls away from her attacker. She can only hear his grunts and her own heavy breathing and racing heartbeat, the crowd are a blur as she tries to regain her focus. The warrior runs at her and she grabs a handful of dirt and throws it into his face. He moves backwards and claws at his eyes as Octavia gets quickly to her feet, she brushes her forearm over her face to remove some of the dirt and gets ready to fight. The warrior growls at her as he recovers from her attack. Both fighters stand ready. The crowd becomes deafening as they run at each other, weapons drawn. Just as they are about to clash Octavia slides across the dirt and runs her sword deep into the warriors left knee, almost cutting it clean off. The warrior falls to the floor and the crowd go silent as Octavia gets to her feet, she looks over at Clarke who is standing, shock on her face, then she looks to the medicine man and points her sword towards him in defiance and threat. The medicine man gets to his feet, a strange smile over his face as he shouts,

"Finish him!" Octavia turns and looks at the warrior who is trying to get to his feet, blood has pooled around him but still he stands with his axe, ready to defend his own life. Octavia glances at the medicine man once again before throwing her sword to the ground, the warrior falls to the floor. The medicine man turns to Clarke, looking at her with distaste he shouts,

"Execute him. Then bring forward our next warrior." Clarke walks towards him but is held back by the guards as the medicine man smiles and turns to his people shouting,

"We have come here to see a fight to the death. If this warrior will not abide by our rules, then we shall continue until she does, or until she is killed."

The crowd cheer as Octavia looks around, tired and sick of the games. The announcer walks into the arena, his face tells Octavia that he is unhappy with his master's orders, but she knows he will follow them. He puts his hand up and gets the crowd going as he announces the next warrior. Clarke evades the guards and runs to the edge of the arena, a broken wall is all that stops the slight drop onto the arena floor, a guard pulls her back as the medicine man lets her get a little closer to her friend, enjoying the pain his is causing. The warrior enters the arena to a cheer from the crowd, Octavia turns to look at Clarke, confusion all over her face, as she turns to look back at the warrior, Clarke follows her gaze. When she sees what Octavia is looking at she stands back in shock and whispers,

"Lexa?"


	7. Chapter 7 I'll take you to her

Chapter 7.

I'll take you to her.

Clarke composes herself as she looks at Lexa, unsure if she is dreaming or being tricked she decides not to show the medicine man her surprise, she wonders if the medicine man is aware of her connection to Lexa and if this is some sort of test. She can't believe her eyes as she takes Lexa in, time seems to slow down and all she can see is Lexa. Her beautiful green eyes, her soft pale lips, standing right before her is the woman she loves, the woman she thought she had lost. Confusion and happiness mix as she tries to piece everything together. She is lost in Lexa and only comes back to the reality as the medicine man shouts,

"Fight!"

Clarke drags her gaze from Lexa and walks towards the medicine man saying, desperate as she sees Octavia back away from Lexa in confusion,

"Wait! I'll stay! I'll stay and do whatever you want. Just stop this! Now!"

The Medicine man looks at Clarke with victory in his eyes, she still cannot tell if he knows of the connection, either he is very smart or very lucky. She holds his stare for a few moments before he raises his arm and shouts,

"Halt! "He gets to his feet and finishes,

"Clarke of the sky people has decided to join us. This dispute is over." He turns to the announcer and says,

"Make sure my warrior is escorted back to her quarters." Clarke looks to Lexa once again who is being led away. She knows Lexa saw her, however, she showed no sense of recognition. Clarkes confusion increases as the medicine man dismisses his people and takes her by the arm saying,

"You have made the correct choice Clarke." She knows that she had no choice, as fierce and strong as Octavia is, she knows Lexa would have beaten her, plus she knows she needs to see Lexa. She needs to understand what has happened, did Lexa recognise her? She pulls her arm away from the medicine man and says,

"You left me no choice. I demand to see Octavia." The medicine man smiles slightly before tilting his head and saying,

"Of course. I shall have her brought to your quarters."

The door knocks and Clarke turns to see Octavia being led into the room, she shoves off her escort and he leaves the woman alone. Octavia looks to Clarke and can see the confusion in her eyes, she shakes her head saying,

"You didn't know?" Clarke hits back, angry at the assumption,

"Of course not. I'm just as confused as you. What the hell is going on Octavia?" Octavia walks over to Clarke, she knows how hurt Clarke was when Lexa died and now she can see how torn Clarke is. They sit down on the bed and the silence says it all as both women try to figure it all out. The silence lasts for a few moments before the door knocks again, Clarke gets to her feet as she tells whoever it is to enter. The door opens slowly and the announcer from the arena walks in, he looks around before closing the door slowly and whispering,

"The warrior. You know her?" Clarke walks closer to him and Octavia backs her up by getting to her feet, Clarke says nothing and waits for him to say more. He realises that she will not give herself away and continues,

"I can take you to her." Clarke walks closer to him but Octavia stops her, pulling her aside and whispering to her she says,

"Clarke, this could be a trap." Clarke looks away and Octavia knows she will not talk her out of it, she looks to the announcer and says,

"Take us to her."

The announcer creeps down the tunnel and indicates for Clarke and Octavia to follow him, he knows that Lexa will not be guarded. She is the medicine man's favourite and has a chamber to herself. The announcer shows Clarke the door and Octavia tells Clarke that she will stand guard and warn her if anyone comes along.

Clarke knocks the door and when she hears Lexa's voice, soft and strong, she aches for her. She enters the room slowly. The first glance of Lexa, close enough to touch and as beautiful as ever, takes Clarkes breath away. Lexa stands strong and looks at Clarke before saying,

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8 Lexa please!

Chapter 8.

Lexa please.

"Lexa, it's Clarke." Lexa stands back a little and puts her hand on the sword resting on her hip. She shakes her head at Clarke and says,

"I don't know you. GUARD!" Clarke moves forward quickly, afraid the guard will enter and take away this moment, take her away from Lexa. Lexa moves quickly, drawing her sword and holding the point to Clarke's throat before saying,

"Stop!" she shouts for the guard once again and he comes through the door without urgency, he knows Lexa can handle herself. Clarke continues, confused and hurt by Lexa's reaction,

"Lexa please." The guard takes Clarke's arm and pulls her backwards as Lexa lowers her sword and says slowly, pronouncing each word,

"Get out!"

Clarke sees the same strong and powerful look in Lexa's eyes as she did the first time they met. Except this time Lexa is wielding a sword instead of a dagger. As the guard drags her away she looks to Lexa's eyes and sees something there, not recognition, but the same intense vulnerability she had learnt to love.

As Clarke is shown into her chambers, Octavia walks to her,

"So?" Clarke sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands, every emotion passes through her as she tries to make sense of what has just happened, Octavia pushes and Clarke looks up, tears in her eyes as she says,

"She didn't recognise me Octavia. What's happened to her?" Octavia shakes her head and sits next to Clarke on the bed. She waits a second before saying,

"I know this is hard and you want to find out what's happened, but, we need to think about how we're going to get out of here. We can't stay here, Clarke. We need to find Roan and we need a plan ."

Clarke knows Octavia is right, but all she can see when she closes her eyes is Lexa. The only thing she can think about right now is how to save the woman she loves, the woman she knows is her soul.

There is a knock on the door and Clarke gets to her feet, a small pang of excitement explodes in her stomach, maybe it's Lexa, maybe she couldn't talk to Clarke in her chambers, maybe she did recognise her but couldn't say. Clarke gives permission to enter and once again the door creaks open and the announcer walks in. He closes the door behind him and says quietly,

"She will not recognise you if you are from her past life." Clarke squints her eyes to indicate her confusion before moving forward and forcing her forearm into the announcer neck, pushing him backward until he is against the wall she says,

"Start talking." Octavia gets up and walks to the door, guarding it. The announcer indicates for Clarke to let him go, she does and he falls to the floor. Coughing a little and leaning against the wall he says,

"She died." Clarke interrupts, angry at the memory,

"I know! I was there. Get to the point." He looks to Octavia and then back to Clarke,

"She died, but you never saw her burn did you?" Clarke shakes her head slowly,

"Alyon heard of the death of the commander. He had been obsessed with her and her power over the clans for a long time. He wanted to own her, make her his warrior. He created a distraction and took the commander. Here he has medicines like nothing ever used before. They can bring you back from the other world. He performed a ritual and gave her the potion. She remembers nothing from her past , he created her memories while she was recovering. " Clarke walks over to him saying,

"That isn't possible. You cannot bring someone back from the dead." The announcer stands, suddenly getting some strength, he is face to face with Clarke now as he says,

"It was done. However, there is a way to restore her memories. I can help you get your commander back."


	9. Chapter 9 Love is weakness

Hey all. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic. A bit of a longer chapter this time as I want to get things moving. Please feel free to offer any help or advice. I hope you're all having a great day, and thanks for reading.

Beth x

Chapter 9.

Love is weakness.

The announcer rubs his neck and says,

"Lexa is given a top up of the potion once a week in her food. If we can stop that then eventually her memories will return. However, we cannot do it too quickly. If her memories come back faster than she can process them, it will cause her harm. She will need time as she will become very confused." Clarke breaths out slowly, thinking she says,

"How much time?" The announcer says,

"That really depends on how strong she is and how much you, as her friend, can help her."

Clarke doesn't hesitate, there is no question in her mind. She will get Lexa back, however, she knows she must do it fast, before the radiation hits. The announcer is about to say something else but the door is pushed open and Engron walks through, two guards make their way to Octavia and take her by the arms as Engron says,

"Announcer you are needed elsewhere." The announcer scuttles away, fear in his movements as Engron moves towards Octavia who is struggling against his guards, snarling he says,

"Alyon has requested that you join him as his personal warrior, you will protect him as Lexa does." Octavia pushes against the strong men holding her and looks Engron right in the eyes saying,

"Request denied!" Engron hits her in the face, blood trickles down the left side of her mouth, she spits it onto the floor at his feet as he nods his head in the direction of the door saying,

"Take her." Clarke moves forward and stands in front of Octavia and the guards, blocking there way she says,

"This is not part of the deal. Let Octavia go and I will stay." Engron laughs a little before walking over to Clarke and pushing her easily to the side saying,

"You are not in any position to demand anything." Octavia is taken from the room as Clarke vows to help her.

A few hours pass as Clarke tries to come up with a plan, she cannot bare the fact that Octavia has become a prisoner because she agreed to stay. She also knows that the alternative would have been death, she thinks back to the way Lexa looked at Octavia in the arena, there was nothing in her eyes, like a machine, programmed to do its masters bidding.

The announcer stands in her doorway and quietly coughs to gain her attention before creeping forward, he has a fear about him that worries Clarke, however, right now, he is her only link to helping Lexa. He stands before her now and says,

"It is done. The drug Lexa is being fed will be reduced. Her memories will start to return. You must find a way to get close to her so that you can help her." Clarke nods and says,

"I know a way."

Clarke walks into the arena, it seems smaller without the people shouting and jeering, the dust is lighter and the sun creates a small, yet perfect circle in the middle. She looks ahead and sees Lexa standing on the edge of the sunlit circle, sword drawn. After her last meeting with the announcer, she had managed to convince Alyon that she needs training, she had told him that his healer must be able to defend herself if needed. He agreed and she requested Lexa's help.

Clarke walks towards Lexa and once again the feeling of excitement rises in her stomach, just being near Lexa makes everything else seem so easy. She smiles but Lexa just scowls and throws a sword at her feet saying,

"Pick it up." Clarke stops smiling and retrieves the sword, she feels nervous as Lexa steps closer to her and says,

"Now defend yourself." With that Lexa lunges forward and her sword comes flying at Clarke, instinctively Clarke raises her sword and absorbs the blow. Lexa's strength forces Clarke backwards and she stumbles a little as Lexa backs away, satisfied with her first lesson she says,

"You must always be ready, your opponent will not wait, or play fair."

Lexa smiles a little, Clarke remembers that smile, cocky but unsure at the same time. She steadies herself and puts her sword up. They fight, Clarke knows Lexa is holding back, she has seen her fight and knows how powerful she is.

Clarke moves forward as Lexa directs her, showing her the best ways to block incoming assaults. For a moment Clarke forgets where they are and all she can see is Lexa, that caring and strong woman. She moves her sword and it clashes with Lexa's, they struggle against each other for a moment. Clarke stands her ground; however, she catches a glimpse of Octavia and takes her eyes off Lexa. Within a second Lexa knocks Clarke to the ground, her sword flies from her grip and Lexa stands over her, the point of her sword once again at Clarke's throat. Lexa does not smile as Clarke looks at her and waits. Lexa stands back and holsters her sword, reaching out she takes Clarkes hand and quickly brings her to her feet, she pulls her close and they are standing, face to face, lips millimetres apart and considering each other's eyes as Lexa says,

"Love is weakness." Lexa breaks her stare and looks towards Octavia. Clarke goes to protest but before she can Lexa has pulled away and is exiting the arena. Just before she leaves she shouts back,

"That weaknesses will get you killed."


	10. Chapter 10 The first moment I saw you

Chapter 10.

The first moment I saw you.

Lexa skewers her sword into the ground and looks towards Clarke saying,

"You're a quick learner Clarke." Clarke smiles at hearing Lexa say her name. This is the third day they have been training, and Clarke knows she needs a way to spend some time alone with Lexa without the guards looking on. Lexa nods towards Clarkes sword and says,

"Let's go again." Clarke takes the stance and gets ready as Lexa pulls her sword from the dirt and walks towards Clarke, her confidence and bravery give Clarke strength and makes her want Lexa more. As Lexa moves forward Clarke avoids her sword by ducking to the left and then swings around, to her surprise she catches Lexa on the arm with the edge of her sword, Lexa moves quickly out of the way and with a scream she lunges at Clarke who manages to defend herself by holding up her sword and deflecting Lexa's blow. Lexa spins round again and stops suddenly as she comes face to face with Clarke. Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and holds it, she can feel the anger in Lexa, like nothing she has ever felt before. She drops her sword and places her palm on Lexa's face, Lexa hesitates but allows Clarke to touch her, looking into Lexa's eyes Clarke says,

"Stop." Clarke can feel Lexa breathing heavily and places her hand on Lexa's heart while saying,

"I'm sorry." Lexa seems confused as she looks down to where Clarke's hand lay on her chest, she feels a calm rush through her and as she looks back to Clarke's eyes she says,

"Why?" Clarke searches Lexa's eyes, confused by her question. Lexa goes to pull away and Clarke instinctively grabs her arm to stop her, Lexa flinches and raises her hand to cover the cut on her arm, Clarke backs away and once again says,

"Sorry." Lexa glances at Clarke and shakes her head saying,

"Don't be. You were defending yourself." Lexa removes her coat and grits her teeth as she reveals the deep laceration on her upper arm. Clarke tears some of her shirt and walks towards Lexa saying,

"Let me help." Lexa moves away a little but Clarke continues, placing the torn shirt on her wound. They stand for a moment before Clarke says,

"I need to look at that cut." Lexa nods and leads Clarke from the arena.

As Clarke leads Lexa into her room she notices Lexa put her hand in the air to stop the guards. Clarke smiles knowing that Lexa still holds that power over people. Lexa stands as Clarke goes to a table and picks up a bowl of water and some old cloths. She turns to Lexa and laughs a little at how uncomfortable Lexa seems standing by the doorway. Clarke walks over to the bed and sits down saying,

"Let me help."

Lexa slowly walks to Clarke, she doesn't know why, but she trusts this woman. Clarke indicates for Lexa to sit beside her, slowly Lexa does and Clarke moves closer and takes Lexa's arm in her hands. Softly she places the wet rag over the cut, Lexa doesn't even flinch as Clarke watches her closely. Clarke wants to ask her so many questions, but she doesn't want to confuse Lexa, or risk triggering too much. As Clarke gently wraps Lexa's wound in a clean rag Lexa turns to her suddenly and says, her voice low and soft,

"Who are you Clarke?" Clarke looks away, unsure of how to answer as Lexa continues,

"You are not just another healer. There is something different about you. Something special." Clarke smiles a little at hearing Lexa call her special. Before she can answer Lexa takes Clarke's hand and places it back over her heart. Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes once again, unsure of her intentions, but sure of the feelings between them as Lexa says,

"Do you feel that?" Clarke can't do anything except nod her head as she falls deeper into Lexa's stare. Lexa's eyes consume Clarke as she says,

"My heart has been beating like that from the first moment I saw you. There is something about you Clarke, something that has captured me."

Lexa moves forward and takes Clarke's lips in hers, for a second Clarke returns the kiss but then pulls away. Lexa loses her grip on Clarke's hand as Clarke gets to her feet saying,

"I'm sorry. I just..." Lexa get to her feet and looks at Clarke, Clarke flashes back to their first kiss and sees the same hurt and disappointed look in Lexa's face now as she did then. She goes to say something, unsure of why she stopped Lexa. As she opens her mouth Lexa nods her head and says,

"Goodnight Clarke."

As Lexa leaves the room Clarke closes her eyes and falls on her bed. Her heart beat is exploding in her chest. She wants Lexa so much, but she wants Lexa to remember her past. She wants Lexa to remember them and everything they have been through together. She wants Lexa to feel everything she is feeling and to remember how much they love one another.

Lexa returns to her room and closes the door. Leaning against it she touches her lips. She knows there is something so familiar about Clarke and kissing her felt so right. Whatever happens now, she knows she wants to get to know Clarke more, she knows she wants her. She touches her wound and a flash takes over her mind. Clarke has helped her before. They know each other.


	11. Chapter 11 May we meet again

Chapter 11.

May we meet again.

Clarke wakes with a smile as she remembers Lexa's kiss, she climbs out of her bed and walks to her training gear, putting it on she is excited to see Lexa. However, she also knows that time is running out. She had managed to sneak in to see Octavia after Lexa had left, Octavia is being kept over the other side of the village, her guards watching her around the clock to ensure she remains in training. Octavia had told Clarke that she plans to escape in a few days, aided by the announcer. Clarke knows that she must leave with Octavia if the opportunity is there. She knows that although her heart needs and wants Lexa, she has more important things to concentrate on for now. She has three days to bring Lexa back to her, or to convince Lexa to leave with them.

As she walks to the arena she is lost in another world, remembering everything she has been through with Lexa, all the things they had overcome to be together. She thinks back to the moment she thought Lexa was gone, then to when she saw her again in the city of light. Losing her that first time was hard enough, but losing her again in the city of light broke her heart. She knows she can't lose her a third time, she knows she must do everything she can to bring her back. She also knows that bringing Lexa back will reunite the clans, for the first time since the city of light and since discovering the worlds fate Clarke feels as though they can ensure humanities survival.

Clarke walks towards the archway into the arena, she can see Lexa waiting, Lexa is dressed in leather, she is wearing a tight black leather vest and has war paint on. Just before Clarke reaches the archway she is pulled aside, she reacts by pushing back at the hand gripping her. The announcer backs off saying,

"Ok warrior, slow down." Clarke stops and removes her hand from her sword, standing back she says,

"What's wrong with you? I could have killed you." The announcer backs away and leans against the wall, catching his breath he says,

"We must talk, Octavia has sent me to you." Clarke looks towards Lexa who is waiting for her and says,

"Make it fast. I am being watched and I don't want to raise any suspicions. Lexa…" The announcer breaks in saying,

"Lexa is going to be the reason for your death." Clarke shakes her head saying,

"What are you talking about?" The announcer looks towards Lexa and says,

"The medicine man plans your rebirth Clarke. The new moon will rise, and you and Octavia will be reborn into his clan. You will both be taken like Lexa and soon you will not remember anything of your lives. You will be given memories only he wants you to have. Everything you and Octavia are fighting for will be lost. If you stay for Lexa, you will be lost like her. Octavia wants me to tell you that the plan of escape is in motion. We leave tonight."

Clarke walks back into her room and closes the door; the medicine man has requested she attend a dinner tonight. The announcer warned her and Octavia that this is how it begins. Clarke knows she must leave with them before that dinner. She throws herself onto her bed again and puts her head in her hands, her head is fighting with her heart as she remembers Lexa's kiss. She gets to her feet and walks to the balcony, she can see for miles and begins to think about her mother and Bellamy, hoping they are ok. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the door open.

"May we meet again." Clarke is surprised to hear Lexa's voice and is even more surprised by her words. She turns and looks at Lexa before moving to her saying,

"Lexa, I…" Lexa steps forward and takes Clarke in her arms, pulling her closely she kisses her deeply before pulling away, still holding Clarke she says,

"We have to go."


End file.
